Just My Imagination
by Synonyma
Summary: Sledge console De L'Eau qui est en panique, mais le moment ne s'avère pas être aussi magique qu'ils le pensaient.


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bien sûr cette fic ne se veut pas un manque de respect pour les véritables personnes. Il faut simplement pardonner mon imagination bien fertile !

Notes: Je dois vous avouer que je me suis fait un peu plaisir avec ce one shot. J'avais déjà mentionné dans une autre fic que je shipais Sledge avec pas mal de monde et De L'Eau en fait partit. Je trouve ce mec trop adorable et oui je ship-ship-ship ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Ses yeux fixaient le vide devant lui. À moitié assommé par la chaleur insoutenable et la fatigue qui s'emparaient de tout son être, il était complètement perdu dans des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Ces moments sanglants rempli de haine et de violence étaient si présents dans son esprit qu'il les vivait une nouvelle fois. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il revoyait un japonais agonisant dans son sang alors qu'il tenait fermement les tripes qui sortaient de son ventre ouvert. Il entendait encore les nombreux cris dans soldats américains prisonniers d'un énorme feu qui les consumait lentement, mais sûrement. Il y avait encore cet ennemi nippon qui fonçait droit sur lui avec son sabre levé dans les airs et puis…

BOOM !

Un tir d'artillerie allié le tira aussitôt de sa torpeur et il s'était instinctivement relevé, prêt à fuir le danger dans un geste de surprise et de désespoir.

\- Ils sont là ! hurla-t-il à plein poumons. Ils sont là !

Une main s'enroula solidement autour de son poignet et il sursauta davantage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il baissa les yeux pour voir un Eugene Sledge qui lui tirait légèrement le bras pour l'inciter à se rasseoir.

\- J'ai cru que… commença Jay.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se rassit sur le sol dans le trou de souris qu'il partageait avec son ami.

\- Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? demanda Sledge à voix basse.

\- Non…

Sledge libéra son poignet et Jay fixa le sol. Il sentait qu'un trop plein d'émotion était sur le point de faire surface et il refusait catégoriquement que l'autre le voit comme ça. Il n'avait rien à prouver, mais il n'avait jamais aimé pleurer devant les gens. C'était quelque chose d'intime et de personnel. Il n'avait jamais apprécié de se sentir aussi vulnérable en la présence de d'autres personnes.

\- Tu sais que c'est un tir allié, non ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste… Je ne sais pas j'ai pas fait attention. Je suis juste fatigué je pense.

Il avait entendu un trémolo dans sa voix et il avait instinctivement ramené les mains sur son visage. Il voulait ralentir le flot d'émotion qui s'apprêtait à sortir, mais sa technique ne servit à rien puisque la seconde d'ensuite il se mit à pleurer. L'intérieur de ses mains devinrent rapidement humides par ses larmes.

\- On ne va pas s'en sortir Gene… fit-il entre deux sanglots. On a été envoyé ici pour se faire tuer… Ces Japs auront bientôt notre peau et on ne pourra plus jamais rentrer chez nous…

Les idées noires se bousculaient dans sa tête, représentant les pires scénarios. Après tout, il y avait tant de mort possible dans cette guerre. Qu'elle soit rapide ou non. Il était terrorisé, épuisé et totalement dépassé par les événements. Il aurait cru qu'il tiendrait bon jusqu'au bout en continuant de rire aux conneries de Leyden, de répondre aux ordres de Burgin ou encore à s'accrocher aux conversations intellectuelles qu'il avait avec Sledge, mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant. Il avait atteint le fond et tout lui semblait plus sombre que jamais comme s'il prenait finalement conscience que la guerre n'était pas un jeu. Une notion qu'il avait comprise dès qu'il avait inscrit son nom dans la liste des volontaires pour l'enrôlement des futurs marines, mais qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait assimilé jusqu'à maintenant. Plus le nombre de morts augmentait, plus Jay avait pris sur lui-même en se disant que les choses allaient finir par s'arranger. Sauf que ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Les hommes continuaient de mourir, cette guerre continuait à vivre et elle le rongeait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Et là il craquait devant Sledge. Ce n'était pas une fierté ni une gaité de cœur, mais il n'en pouvait plus de continuer à faire semblant que tout allait bien. Rien n'allait. Il vivait un éternel cauchemar qui tournait en rond et qui n'offrait aucune solution de rechange. Il était prisonnier d'une réalité qui se voulait crue, agonisante et terrifiante.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas. Jamais. Il était trop faible, trop intellectuel, trop émotionnel. Il n'était pas assez vif, pas assez rapide, pas assez violent. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Jamais. Ils étaient trop jeunes, trop innocents, trop inexpérimentés.

\- Jay… murmura Sledge en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Ne dis pas des trucs pareils d'accord ?

Sa voix était calme et posée, mais elle ne suffisait pas à le faire cesser de sangloter. Son flot d'émotion continuait de se déverser sur ses joues et contre les paumes de ses mains. Malgré ses yeux fermés, il parvenait à voir les cadavres de ses amis dont les corps avaient été violentés par les armes ennemies.

\- J'ai l'impression que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… poursuivit Jay. Ils finiront par m'avoir c'est certain…

\- Ça t'en sait rien. Pour l'instant tu es encore en vie et c'est ça le plus important. C'est à ça que tu dois te raccrocher ok ?

Il hocha la tête plus par instinct que par conviction.

\- Viens ici.

La main de Sledge sur son épaule serra sa prise et Jay se senti soudainement attiré vers lui. La seconde d'ensuite, son corps se retrouvait contre celui de son ami. Surpris par ce geste, il retira les mains de son visage pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Les bras de Gene s'enroulèrent autour de son corps dans un geste de réconfort. À ce moment-là, Jay se laissa complètement aller contre l'épaule qui lui était offerte tout en s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Bientôt le vêtement de Sledge fut mouillé par les larmes, mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

Après quelques minutes, Jay se sentait déjà mieux malgré le mal de tête qui le gagnait. Il se redressa légèrement pour faire face à son ami qui le regardait avec un regard rempli de compassion.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui merci, répondit Jay avec un maigre sourire.

D'un revers de main, il essuya ses joues humides. Les images de mort ne l'avaient pas encore quitté, mais il se sentait un peu plus rassuré. Peut-être qu'il y avait une petite chance qu'il survive à cette guerre. Il devait se raccrocher à cette idée.

Les mains de Sledge se posèrent sur chaque côté de son visage et Jay fut une fois de plus surpris. Incertain de ce que faisait son ami, il le regardait avec interrogation. L'expression de Gene était douce et calme tandis qu'il essuyait les dernières larmes à l'aide de ses pouces. La douceur de ce geste effaça les images atroces de l'esprit de Jay en un clin d'œil. Son regard se perdit sur le visage serein de Sledge. Il s'était toujours senti plus proche de lui que des autres marines qui occupaient la compagnie K. Il brillait par son intelligence et par sa sensibilité. Ils partageaient beaucoup de passions communes ce qui les avaient aidés à renforcir leur amitié. Lorsqu'il parlait de lui, Jay s'était toujours senti en confiance et compris. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup admiré et apprécié et maintenant que ses yeux se perdaient dans les siens, il commençait à réaliser qu'il ressentait peut-être plus que de l'amitié envers lui. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il se laissait porter par cette sensation.

Les deux amis étaient immobiles dans leur trou de souris. Pour une fois, le silence régnait sur la place. Dans les trous de souris voisins, les hommes de la compagnie devaient dormir tandis que d'autres devaient monter la garde en s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient. Cette tranquillité insoupçonnée en pleine nuit était presque comme un cadeau tombé du ciel puisque même à l'horizon il n'y avait aucun bruit. Comme si l'ennemi avait enfin décidé d'accorder une véritable nuit de repos. Cette absence de vie plongeait Jay dans une transe étrange tandis qu'il continuait de détailler le visage de Sledge comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux verts étaient brillants. Il était hypnotisé par eux, si bien qu'il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque le pouce de son ami effleura ses lèvres. Il se laissait porter par cette nouvelle caresse tandis que son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'accélérer légèrement.

À ce moment-là Jay n'avait plus du tout envie de pleurer et les idées noires s'étaient définitivement évaporées. Il n'avait qu'une envie à présent : se perdre dans l'inconnu avec Sledge. Et comme si Gene avait compris ce désir soudain, il avança lentement son visage vers celui de son camarade avant de l'embrasser sensuellement. Une chaleur se forma soudainement dans le bas ventre de Jay qui répondit au baiser sans retenu. Au fond de lui-même il avait toujours espéré un tel moment, mais il s'était dit que c'était impossible. Parce que les hommes ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. Parce que la vie ne le permettait pas. Mais voilà qu'ils venaient de déjouer les conventions. Jay n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer ce moment inédit.

Les lèvres de Sledge descendirent dans son cou et Jay poussa un soupir d'aise. Ses mains s'agrippaient à la chemise militaire de son ami tandis qu'il se délectait de chaque impact laissé sur sa peau. Il regardait le ciel étoilé sans vraiment le voir. Le feu dans son bas ventre ne cessait de grandir et il ressentait un besoin urgent d'être plus près de Gene comme si leur proximité n'était pas suffisante. La bouche de Sledge remonta jusqu'à la sienne et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Jay tirait sur la chemise de son compagnon avec force dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui enlever tandis que les mains de Gene se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Ils devaient sûrement paraître pour des sauvages, mais c'était le moindre souci de Jay qui ne pensait même pas au fait qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment.

Comme l'avait dit Sledge : il était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour le moment il vivait l'instant à fond sans penser à autre chose.

Après plusieurs efforts, Jay parvient à retirer la chemise de Sledge qui alla choir sur le sol. Une de ses mains se posa dans son dos tandis que l'autre s'enroula autour de la nuque de son ami. Il l'attira davantage vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve couché sur le dos. Gene était par-dessus lui désormais. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la taille de Jay avant que ses doigts ne s'enroulent autour de la ceinture. Le baiser fut rompu et les deux amis se regardèrent. L'expression sereine de Sledge s'était transformée, laissant place à quelque chose de plus animé et de plus sauvage. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de replonger sur le cou exposé de Jay. Se délectant de ce nouveau contact, il ferma les yeux.

Son rythme cardiaque était si élevé qu'il était certain que son cœur allait exploser à tout moment. Son mal de tête s'amplifiait, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention puisque sa concentration était dirigée vers le bien être que lui procurait son compagnon. Les doigts habiles de Sledge commencèrent à déboucler la ceinture qu'il portait autour de la taille tandis qu'il continuait à s'acharner sur la peau de son cou.

Jay ouvrit subitement les yeux comme s'il venait d'être foudroyé.

\- Gene… appela-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu… Tu es certain… ?

Il ignorait ce que son ami avait en tête, mais il comprenait que les choses allaient devenir sérieuses.

Pour toutes réponses, Sledge releva la tête.

\- Je veux te remonter le moral.

\- Mais ça va… Je vais bien maintenant. Je t'assure.

\- J'en ai envie.

Il se débarrassa de la ceinture une fois pour toute et il s'attaqua au pantalon. Jay scrutait son visage comme s'il tentait de voir s'il disait la vérité ou non. Son animosité ne l'avait pas quitté tandis que ses mains continuaient le travail.

\- Relax. Je ne mords pas.

Jay eut un rire nerveux. Gene lui offrit un sourire.

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas…

\- T'es malade ou quoi ?! Jamais je ne te dirai non !

Il attrapa les tags militaires qui pendaient au cou de Sledge avant d'attirer son visage vers le sien. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent de nouveau et les doigts de Gene se remirent en action, plongeant dans le caleçon de Jay. Lorsqu'ils s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe, Jay eut un gémissement de plaisir.

Tout semblait tourner autour de lui. Il faisait soudainement plus chaud et plus…

Clair ?

Il avait beau avoir les yeux fermés, il lui semblait que le temps avait subitement changé comme si la nuit s'était éclipsée pour faire place à un soleil d'après-midi. La langue et la main de Sledge semblaient moins avides et plus effacées comme si s'était transformé en fantôme.

\- Jay ?

C'était la voix de Leyden.

Leyden ?!

\- Jay ! Il est brisé ou quoi ?!

C'était la voix de Snafu.

Beaucoup plus près que celle de Leyden.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se fit aveugler par la clarté trop intense. Il n'était pas couché sur le dos, mais plutôt assit sur un caisson de munitions. Il perdit d'ailleurs l'équilibre et ses fesses tombèrent sur le sol. La nuit avait définitivement disparue puisqu'il se trouvait en plein jour. Il n'était pas dans un trou de souris, mais quelque part dans une base de fortune de l'armée américaine.

Et Sledge n'était plus là. Bien sûr.

\- Hein quoi ? balbutia-t-il avec incompréhension.

\- Debout, ordonna Burgin. On a fini par trouver de l'eau un peu plus loin par là-bas alors on va se déplacer. Tu as eu le temps de manger ?

\- Manger… ?

Burgin fronça les sourcils en le regardant d'un drôle d'air.

\- T'as au moins surveillé nos affaires, non ? demanda-t-il en commençant à fouiller dans les différents sacs placés autour de Jay.

Mais oui bien sûr.

Les hommes étaient assoiffés et toutes les gourdes étaient vides depuis près d'un jour. La mission du jour était de trouver un point d'eau afin de faire le plus de réserves possibles. La petite troupe était donc partie à la recherche, laissant Jay derrière qui était trop fatigué pour suivre. Il s'était plutôt proposé pour rester sur place, manger un peu, se reposer, mais surtout pour garder les effets des autres marines afin de les alléger de leur fardeau matériel.

\- Euh ouais ouais, finit par répondre Jay en observant les autres marines qui restaient sur place.

Leyden avait son éternel sourire moqueur. Snafu semblait concentré sur les gestes vifs de Burgin qui poursuivait ses recherches. Et il y avait Sledge qui regardait Jay avec un petit sourire en coin comme s'il devinait toute la supercherie.

Aussitôt, les joues de Jay s'empourprèrent et il baissa rapidement les yeux incapables de regarder son ami plus longtemps.

\- Tu t'es assoupi non ? demanda Burgin d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Oui, mais… Peut-être juste cinq minutes… répondit-il d'une voix coupable.

\- Et c'était quoi au juste l'espèce de cri que tu as poussé juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux ? demanda Leyden avec une envie de rire perceptible.

\- Quoi ?!

Jay regarda Bill avec une certaine crainte au fond des yeux.

\- De quoi tu parles ?!

\- Mais oui t'as poussé une espèce de soupir genre « anh! » quand Snaf t'as appelé la première fois ! insista Leyden en rigolant.

Pour toutes réponses, les joues de Jay devinrent encore plus rouges.

\- Alors ? Elle était bien ? demanda Bill qui souhaitait avoir plus de détails.

\- Oh ferme là, répondit Jay en se relevant.

\- Ok les gars attrapez vos trucs on fiche le camp, ordonna Burgin sans prêter attention à la discussion.

Les hommes se mirent à bouger et Bill tapota sur l'épaule de Jay.

\- Tu me raconteras tout ça en chemin. On a un kilomètre ou deux à faire alors je pense que tu auras le temps.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Jay poussa un soupir de désespoir.

 **THE END**


End file.
